darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Aquanite
The Aquanite is a Slayer monster that requires a Slayer level of 78 to kill and was announced by Jagex in a Guaranteed Content poll on 17 June 2009 and subsequently released on 28 July 2009. The poll asked players which name for the new monster they preferred: Aquanite, Gilidrixon, Amphibrath, Lanterwyn, or Anglibian. All of the names were suggested by players on the RuneScape Forums thread "Name A Slayer Creature" in "Suggestions - Monster and NPC". The name Aquanite won the Guaranteed Content Poll over Gilidrixon by 159 votes. Previously, Kuradal could not assign Aquanites as a task. However, with the Shattered Heart update on 3 March 2010, the ability to be assigned Aquanites can be purchased for 50 slayer reward points. Once unlocked, they can be toggled off. Though, in order to toggle them back on, they must be purchased again for 50 slayer points or removed from the assignments list through the use of the cancellation slots. Because Aquanites drop large amounts of seeds, when combined with a seedicide, they can be useful for training farming. This generally requires level 74 farming to be effective because you must have the proper farming level in order for the seedicide's effect to activate. Habitat The Aquanites are located past the Kurasks at the very end of the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. While there are no requirements to get there, the travel time can be reduced with 81 Agility (boostable). The route, in conjunction with a ring of slaying, is to teleport directly to the Rellekka dungeon and simply run using both Agility shortcuts. There is another, faster way for those without 81 Agility. Using a ring of slaying to teleport to Sumona, players run down the Desert Slayer Dungeon into either the Kurask or Turoth rooms, and use the portal, making players have a little walk to their lair. Otherwise, if players do not want to spend points buying/making a ring of slaying, the Bandit Camp's lodestone or the Al-Kharid lodestone will suffice. Using the Bandit camp lodestone, players will run east to the Desert Slayer Dungeon, or if needed, go down the Smokey Well to avoid unnecessary desert heat damage. If using the Al-Kharid lodestone, stock up at the Shantay pass, and bring either 205-400 coins and head to Pollnivneach. Alternatively, players who own a Mask of the Kura or Helm of the Kuraski may use it to teleport to the Kurasks within the slayer cave then run a short distance south to the aquanites. The Mask of the Aquanites or Helm of the Aquanites can also be used to teleport to them directly. Strategy Drops 100% drops Charms Weapons and armour Seeds Herbs Others Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia * The examine is a reference to the anglerfish in the movie . * It has frog-like webbed feet, a bioluminescent light hanging from its forehead like that of an , and a head with whiskers like a catfish; showcasing the real life influence in designing the creature. fi:Aquanite nl:Aquanite